1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a natural language processing system for performing natural language processing on the basis of information inputted thereto in a natural language and further relates to a method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, a system for processing a predetermined keyword and a system for performing syntactic analysis and semantic analysis on a text have been devised to process input information represented in a natural language.
However, among these conventional systems, in the system using predetermined keywords, a very large number of keywords are necessary to realize a practical system.
Further, in the system for performing syntactic analysis and semantic analysis on a text, even when this system is provided with a grammar and a considerably large dictionary, it is very difficult to uniquely determine the semantic role of each portion of the analyzed text and to decompose or partition a sequence of nouns into groups thereof. This is a serious problem, in the case where the text is represented in a language such as Japanese and modern Hindi, in which a verb is positioned at the end of a sentence. Moreover, in the case of the conventional system for performing syntactic analysis, it is difficult to process input information if the information is an incomplete sentence.
Therefore, extraction of useful data from the contents of natural language input information concerning a specific field, which is an easy task for a human being, can not be easily achieved by using the conventional machine.